LA BATALLA DE MI VIDA
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Era terrible , saber lo triste que se siente el amargo dolor a lo prohibido, la tristeza humana pero esperen ellos no eran humanos, cierto ellos eran saiyjins, a nadie se le ocurriría dejar su hermosa vida en parís - Francia , para volver a la tortura de su anterior vida. pd. PARA FANS DEL TRUPAN.
1. MI SOLEDAD EN PARÍS

**CAPITULO 1**

***MI SOLEDAD EN PARIS***

Y si era cierto aquí estaba sola, sin nadie, solo con la vista eternamente clavada a la torre Eiffel, ya se 8 largos años que había dejado mi hogar, para alejarme de mi eternos problemas , con solo 17 años deje mi ciudad , mi familia, mis amigos y lo que más quería, mi hermana , ella era mi motor, aquí solo tenía pocas personas en quien confiar, pero la verdadera razón por la que deje mi antigua vida no es la que creen todos, que me aleje "supuestamente" para estudiar mi carrera de medicina… FALSO, es como decir que alguna vez yo no ame perdidamente a trunks brief .

Era hora de volver, pero no quiero hacerlo simplemente me torturo yo misma, primero tendré que ir por una nutella gigante para mi hermana, si ya cumplía 15 años, si elegí el peor momento para llegar, un cumpleaños todos estarían allí y es obvio que el tan bien, otra tortura si allí volvemos al mar de llanto.

Encendí mi auto y luego llegue al primer centro comercial, si aja como creen compre una nutella tamaño familiar, les costó ponerla en una bolsa, después fui a mi casa de nuevo empaque y fui a un lugar muy solo, que creen no soy como la gente normal que se iría en su auto hasta Japón no, no ! Recuerden que soy nieta del ser más poderoso del universo si aja me tele transporté.

Mi atuendo era, un vestido cola de pato coral con una chaquetita de jean corta con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, mi cabello suelto llegaba hasta las caderas, con un englobado, poco maquillaje, es decir en parís muchas chicas me envidiaban el majestuoso cuerpo que yo poseía, lo que no sabían es que tengo otra raza… Volviendo a la realidad ya llegue hay no puede ser !

**EN OTRO LUGAR…**

**-**Está aquí !- grito el hombre más fuerte del universo.

\- Ya era hora… tras habernos dejado 8 largos años-dijo nada más y nada menos que el sr. Piccolo.

\- Pero porque rayos no viene- se preguntaba goku.

\- ¿De qué hablan?- interrogo el príncipe saiyajin.

**EN CAPSULE CORPORATION**

-Jefe es hora de la reunión de las 4… jefe?- y con una palmada en la frente su secretaria dijo denuevo- Hay se volvió a escapar !… ya es la 4ta vez en la semana.

**CON PANNY**

**-(**suspiro**) **es hora.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Hola, cariño- dijo brief trunks

Hola tú también vas al cumple de thaliana?- pregunto marron.

Si yo también voy.

**EN LA FIESTA**

**-**Papi que se siente bailar el vals con tu hija- le pregunto thaliana a gohan.

**-** Triste, me recuerdas a pan.

\- Algún día pa algún día ella volverá.

\- Feliz cumple thaliana- le dijo marron.

\- Gracias- se apartó de su padre para abrazar a su amiga.

\- Si, feliz cumple- le dijo trunks.

\- Gracias.

-PANNY!- gritaron goku y goten y fueron a abrazarla, en ese momento trunks desvió su mirada a ella, se miraron fijamente y pensaron:

Pan%(No, quieria verlo tan pronto)%

Trunks%(Esa mujer, tan bella es panny , no eso es imposible … oh sí)%

**Continuara…**

**Holis, me presentó soy ale –san y hoy vengo a mostrarles mi nueva historia si lo siento el capítulo es muy corto pero espero les guste gracias.**

**Bye.**


	2. UN LAMENTABLE ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 2**

***UN LAMENTABLE ENCUENTRO***

-Mi hija regreso- dijo gohan con alegría.

\- Papi – dijo pan y fue a abrazarlo.

\- Panny, esta devuelta- dijo videl.

\- Mami- dijo pan abrazando a sus padres.

-Bueno, bueno si volvió y yo que soy la cumpleañera o no hermana- dijo thaliana sonriendo.

\- Thali… Te extrañe- thaliana abrazo a pan- Oye espera no creerás que me olvidé de ti - fui a mi auto y traje la nutella tamaño familiar la cual le había puesto un moño rosa en la esquina- Ten.

\- Gracias… aun recuerdas que amo la nutella.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

Después de aquel encuentro con mi hermana, decidí ir a saludar a los demás, si tenía que estar preparada para las preguntas que me harían oh si para mi sorpresa, porque mierda siempre habían sorpresas, trunks se casaría con marrón en 2 semanas aja era el mejor momento para llegar, pero se supone que a mí no me debe importar cierto, a quien quiero engañar me importaba bastante que el muy retrasado sr. Brief de 35 años se casara, y más con marrón ella me declaro una guerra eterna desde hace ya años, luego rentaría un departamento y traería mis cosas de parís, por hoy me quedaría en casa de mis padres.

-Hey panny, iremos hoy a karaoke con thaliana, goten, ubb, marrón, trunks y yo… ¿quieres venir?- Me pregunto bra.

\- Oh si yo voy -(en realidad no quería ir pero mi hermana me miraba suplicando que fuera)

-Ok, amiga nos vemos a las 9:00 … sin ningún retardo eh- dijo bra.

\- No te preocupes no me tardare- le conteste y ella me sonrió.

En ese momento los brief se fueron junto con marrón, ya eran las 8:30 todos se habían ido solo estábamos los son en casa, thaliana le pidió permiso a papá para ir, pues yo no lo creí necesario pero aun así le pedí permiso nos dijo que si pero teníamos que llegar antes de las 3:00 de la mañana.

Thaliana se colocó, unos jeans color turquesa, una camiseta negra manga larga con un estampado que decía:_ "rock star" _la cual ¿en sus letras tenia taches dorados, de calzado tenía unos converse de botín color aguamarina, yo tenía puesto una camisa holgada de jean metida dentro de unos shorts cortos, con un blazer blanco hasta los codos, unos converse morados altos hasta la rodilla y mi cartera mk negra.

-Ya estas lista pan?- pregunto mi hermana.

\- Ammm… Si ya salgo- le respondí.

-Ok.

\- YA!-dije- voy por las llaves del auto.

Tome las llaves, baje la capota del convertible- Que te parece haremos una cool entrada- le dije riendo y ella me respondió – Claro que la tendremos – yo sonreí y acelere.

Cuando llegamos, todos ya estaban allí, bra traía unos jeans, con una camisa holgada roja su listón de siempre y unas sandalias, marrón tenía una falta de golas que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla con una camisa escotada color rosa claro, y unas bailarinas rosas también, ubb traía una camisa polo manga larga blanca y unos jean con unos mocasines café, goten una camiseta negra manga corta con cuello en v y unos jeans con unos tenis Adidas, trunks tenía una camisa blanca polo manga corta con una chaqueta negra de cuero unos jeans y unos converse negros, entramos al lugar elegimos una mesa… paso el rato ubb se llevó a mi hermana a bailar, así que me quede sola oh no allí venían los novios-Hay me duelen los pies- dijo marrón trunks le indico que debería descansar tiempo después marrón se le dio por ir a traer un coctel yo le dije que no quería ya que tenía que manejar, pero aun así fue por uno para ella y nos dejó solos, aja tome mi ¡Phone eran las 11:30, tenía 12 mensajes eimy, ella era mi mejor amiga en parís allá eran las 7:30 de la mañana, sus mensajes decían:_ hey maldita son fui a tu departamento hoy y me dijeron que te mudaste enserio te fuiste sin despedirte pan._En el segundo me amenazo:_ hay maldita son hey te aseguro de que si no me das explicaciones te matare._ Así que le envié este fantabuloso mensaje:_ hola! Y que como te ha ido_. El cual me contesto de inmediato: Donde_ andas panny?_ Y le respondí: _volví a mi hogar… pero te prometo que iré a buscarte_. Y dijo:_ Más vale que lo hagas bye._ Me despedí: _Bye._ Volviendo a la realidad esta vamos solos oh no.

-Seguirás ignorándome o qué?- me dijo.

\- …- no le respondería estaba enojada aun.

\- Ok y que te dije o hice para que te enojaras.

\- Nada -le dije.

\- Oye ya extrañaba tu voz… pero enserio que hice?

-Nada ! Ya hable- no quería responder.

-Ok ya te entiendo no me hablas por que sí.

-…- no más no le responderé.

-Ya basta panny! No es justo que paso?

-Te quería ¿sabes?- hay no que hice tonta, tonta!

-Lo siento.

\- Pero aún hay algo peor- hay pero que mierda estoy haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te quiero todavía – que hice hay porque mierda se me dio este ataque de sinceridad.

-¿A pesar de todo?- pero que mierda estoy haciendo se supone que estoy comprometido.

\- a pesar de todo- pero QUÉ POR KAMMI! ME PROVOCA MATARME.

***CONTINUARA…***

**Hola espero que estén muy bien, eh quiero responderles y aclarar sus dudas para:**

**Mary-animeangel: lo siento no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran ellos pero con gusto con tu ayuda hare un fic sobre esos tortolos.**

**Luis carlos: la hermana de pan thaliana es totalmente creada por mí no aparece en la serie, que pasara en su reencuentro con trunks eso lo veremos con el paso de los capítulos, espero te guste el fic.**

**Bye, y ojala se sientan bien.**

**BY. ALE – SAN.**


	3. DREAMS

**CAPITULO 3**

***DREAMS***

Que! Desde cuando me seguía gustando trunks, si en mi mente le había dedicado _"cry for you"-de september_, pero que mierda había hecho!, es más que obvio que luego me arrepentiría ,pero es que esos malditos ataques de sinceridad llegaban de improviso, él había muerto para mí! Hace años.

-PAN!...pan-dijo brief.

Y ahora retumba su voz diciendo mi nombre, porque simplemente no me dejaba vivir feliz, espera que su voz?

-PAN!-grito brief.

-QUE?!-le dije.

\- Me ibas a decir porque no me hablas-.

-Ahh?!-(que rayos yo no le iba dicho que supuestamente lo quería?...OH! NO SE LO DIJE!... SOLO LO IMAGINE!)- Que te dije antes?-.

-Nada, es más me ignorabas como si tuviera la cara bien pintada-dijo trunks.

-Ohh… ya!-(uff, que salvada )- oh allí viene marrón-(Habia que cambiar de tema)

-Hola, alguien sabe la hora?-pregunto marrón

-Espera ya te digo- tome mi ¡phone y mire la hora… Oh por Dios mi escenita de amor imaginaria duro media hora ya eran la 12:02 y thaliana seguía bailando con ubb- son las 12:02-.

-Oh gracias-.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

-Oh como lo siento ya vengo- me retire era mi teléfono estaban llamando- Hola?

-Panny, eimy me conto todo, porque te fuiste panny?-dijo Lily del otro lado de la línea.

-Debía hacerlo ya era hora Lily-si era hora de enfrentar mis problemas.

-Eso es música panny?- me pregunto- oye no puedo creer que apenas te fuiste ayer y ya estás en fiesta eh!-.

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una hermana, bueno ella hoy cumple 15 años y estamos en un karaoke celebrando-Si como siempre la mujer maternal que era y eimy regando el chisme a todo lado no me sorprende que no le haya dicho a Harry-.

-Bueno panny te dejo te llamo luego ok-.

-Ok bye.

Colgué el teléfono es más que claro que mi tío goten ya estaba pasado de copas, y que mi amiga bra igual, debía ver si mi hermana había tomado porque si lo había hecho de seguro me matarían, ella era menor de edad solo tenía 15! Me matarían si solo había probado una gota de licor, Marrón ya había tomado mucho por el momento los únicos bien cuerdos éramos Trunks y yo.

-Thaliana!... ven-le dije.

-Que quieres panny?-(uff con esa respuesta era mas que obvio que no había tomado, es mas no olía a licor)

-No nada…Adios-Me aleje.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

-(Oh claro ya se extendio el chisme)-.

-Hola?!-.

-Panny!- dijo harry

-Oh hola cariño-le dije.

\- Te fuiste enserio?-.

\- Era tiempo ya, tú más que nadie me entiende-.

-Panny eso es música?-.

\- Si la fiesta de mi hermana por cierto bye me tengo que ir hablamos luego-.

-Pan! Espe…- (colgar!, colgar!... uff no quiero darle exolicaciones)

-Quien era él?- pregunto trunks.

-A ti no te interesa-.

\- Claro que sí, te planteo de nuevo la pregunta quién era él? -.

-Ya basta no interesa… Yo ni te importo!-.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero le guste, dejen su comentario plis.**

**Bye cuídense **

**BY. Ale-san.**


	4. LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS

**LA BATALLA DE MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 4**

***LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS***

**Trunks Pov**

El mundo era ajeno para él, era ajeno todo, simplemente no podía ignorar la forma en que ella, le alejaba de sí, no era muy extraño la forma de su mirar, le intrigaba lo extraño que se comportaba cuando estaban juntos, tal vez había olvidado por completo sus ojos, o lo mucho que amaba su forma de reír, hablar, la mayoría de gestos hechos por ella le gustaban.

Era sumamente extraño, la forma en aceptar que tal vez, aunque sea un poco…Le gustaba, a… ¡Panny! No claro que no, él estaba por casarse eso era sumamente incoherente, nadie más que él era el indicado para acabar con ello, originalmente el ni debía estar detrás de la hija de su maestro, su mejor amigo lo mataría por ello, aunque lo mejor era olvidarse de eso.

Pero quien se olvidaría de una chica como ella posiblemente era un loco maniático. No debería haberse metido en algo como ello, es más Pan jamás se le acercaría casualmente terminaron discutiendo en esa anterior salida, ahora se estaba mortificando simplemente por lo mucho que le llegaba a intrigar esa chica, está claro que él era un completo imbécil, no era muy común que se apareciera alguien y le dañara los planes… ¡Pero los planes de por vida!

Marrón era la chica con la que se casaría, pasaría la vida junto a ella no tenía ni un poco de razón porque estaba pensando en Son Pan, si ella a duras penas le dirigía la palabra, y ni un poco de ello.

Él debía centrarse en su vida, aunque Pan no estuviera en ella es que casualmente no razonaba todo como debía. ¿Y si ya estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba? Se arrancaría cada poro de su piel, si algo malo sucedía en aquella semana previa a su matrimonio. ¡Porque una figura, cara y hermosa personalidad no acabaría con su futuro matrimonio!

¡Rayos! ¿A quién quería engañar? , estaba hundido muy hundido tanto y como, que al punto de ahogarse, en aguas bastante oscuras. Tan oscura como su cabello, tan indescriptibles como la forma de sus labios, tan profundas como son sus ojos, claramente no quería aceptar lo mucho que le gusta.

.

.

.

* * *

**[CON PAN]**

No podía entender la forma en que todo se salía de control, la rara forma de ver las cosas mal.

Tal vez era casualmente extraño, que justo hoy Marrón, le allá invitado a ir por dos días en aquel yate de la C.C, he ignorarlo sería una inmadurez y ella más que nadie le demostraría al que fuera que había cambiado, además Bura también iba, no habría ningún problema. O eso era lo que quería darse a creer.

La verdad esta más que claro que ella quería, estar allí, simplemente es que tener a Trunks Brief semidesnudo dos días seguidos, era más que placer para sus ojos, ¡Que pervertida! Además estaba segura que él se casaría, era en estos momentos en que deseaba una guerra, que cruel era, pero eso era lo que quería, con tantas fuerzas, que hasta de pronto ¡se cumplía!, Claro cómo no.

Bueno debía empacar todo, no tenía el tiempo, ni la paciencia, para ese endemoniado tema del amor, unas cuantas mudas, tres vestidos de baño, por supuesto ropa interior, sus objetos personales…¡Oigan! Era algo distinto ver a Trunks semidesnudo… ¡Pero que Trunks la viera a ella era harina de otro costal!

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel vergonzoso tema, antes cuando iba algún lugar así, no le daba nada de pena, ya que no poseía los atributos que ahora enloquecían, a cualquier tipo que se le acercase.

¿Era muy importante para ella, ese simple hecho? Estaba más que segura que no había nada que analizar, Trunks era un chico, totalmente centrado en una vida libre, eso siempre lo supo, era el uno chico muy centrado y sabía muy bien que ese _'asentar cabeza'_, por llamar así su muy cercano compromiso, no era porque totalmente él lo quisiera. Si era oficial se estaba volviendo loca, y su locura iba muy bien dirigida al chico Brief. Y es que, él tenía la culpa, ¿no es cierto? Ella no tenía nada que ver en aquellos temas, ¿o sí? La verdad le daba igual, no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en esos casos.

Sus problemas vagaban desde su cruda madurez, y el simple hecho de que Trunks era un hombre ya; Eso era lo que debía memorizar, eso y nada más, pero aun así, se le hacía casi imposible ignorar ese hecho.

Pero lo que ninguno se imaginaba, era que esos días serían los más largos para todos, o tal vez solo para Pan y el muy buen partido de Brief.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lo se, lo se me deben de estar odiando soy del asco, demasiado irresponsable, pueden expresarse como les guste referente a mí. Espero les allá gustado, creo que en este capítulo les he mostrado lo confundidos que están ambos y que de seguro, Trunks deseara que yo jamás hubiera aparecido para Trollear su futuro matrimonio, Jaja, ¡necesito ayuda! Alguna idea sobre un villano cruel me la pueden enviar por Inbox por favor, así no le hacemos Spoiler al resto.**

**Se despide Ale-San.**


	5. ¡NO ES CIERTO!

**LA BATALLA DE MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 5**

***… ¡NO ES CIERTO!***

**Yate, Corporación Capsula.**

Brief no solía cuestionarse así mismo, es más nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Pero el mero hecho lo traía loco, al borde de la cordura misma en sí, nada podía hacer que se tranquilizase y dejase de ser un enclenque temeroso.

¡Tenia 37! Por amor a Dios, era un completo adulto, con el pensamiento indeciso de un adolescente de 16. Idiota eso era, un idiota. Por tomar decisiones apresuradas, bajo presión o por pensar que se quedaría soltero para siempre. Pero prefería la soledad infinita, al mero hecho de querer por que sí. Al fin y al cabo la vida nunca era como uno la quería.

-Cariño, iré a cambiarme-dijo Marron, cruzando la parte delantera del yate- ya regreso.

-Vale-.

Bra, quien se bronceaba, Goten charlaba con Pan, Ubb y Thaliana, todos muy callados después de ellos. Y luego estaba el en la camiseta gris, y los pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla. Tenía calor, pero aún más, se sentía tan incómodo de todo.

-Trunks, deberíamos tirarnos justo aquí-Grito Ubb.

-Vale-dijo-¿Bra?-

Su hermana, le miro en desconcierto.

-¿Te quedaras?-.

-¿Se van todos?-respondió.

-No, se queda Marron-.

-Ha-dijo levantándose- Entonces, sí. Disculpa Trunks, pero prefiero que me coman tiburones a pasar siquiera media hora con tu prometida. Lo siento demasiado hermano.

Y Bra y su traje de baño rojo ya estaban en el agua. Thaliana y Goten se le adelantaron, mientras que él se dispuso a sacarse la camisa. Después se fijó en la figura que tenía en frente. Pan, con el largo cabello en las caderas, siendo ondeado por el aire, su traje de baño negro y la blanca piel, todo en frente de él. Y de pronto recordó la razón por la cual Son, no se lanzaba.

"_Justo en el octavo cumpleaños, Goten de mero juego la dejo en el agua de la playa vecina. Casi se ahoga, si él no hubiera llegado. El estúpido de Goten en cómplice de Ubb y Marron hubiera acabado con Pan. Aunque esa historia era muy infantil. El mismo fue proclamado el aguafiestas, y sano protector de 'PANNY' como dijo la señora Milk, aquella vez. Recordó que desde entonces era el quien la ayudaba a entrar al mar o incluso piscinas. Para Pan siempre fue muy difícil olvidar"_

-Sé que puedes saltar-dijo Brief.

-Aun tienes muchas esperanzas conmigo, Trunks- era la única frase digna desde que llego.

-Solo le brindo mis esperanzas a alguien en quien creo-.

Ella se giró sorprendida. Él le sonrió y extendió su mano como en los viejos tiempos.

Y ella la tomo. Como siempre.

.

.

.

En aquella misma noche, todo se tornaba en un ambiente tenso, con Marron enviando indirectas a diestra y siniestra, y con tos expectantes a la paciencia de la joven Son.

Goten, que de pronto se encontraba bebiendo con Ubb, alarmaron a todos. Bra y Thaliana se fueron del lugar, a verse una supuesta novela de las ocho, quedándose con los tres chicos y Marron.

-Me recuerdas porque estabas en Paris-Comento Ella-.

-Ha si, te decía que he ido a estudiar, medicina.

-Grandioso-.

-Pronto hare una especialización en la universidad de aquí de Tokio-

-¿Aquí?-dijo- Oh, pensé que regresabas a Francia. ¿Por qué has decidido quedarte?-.

-Es hora, ya-.

Con el rato, Marron se fue, no sin antes decirle a Trunks que lo esperaría. Bra y Thaliana, regresaron unos minutos después, y justo estaban bailando a media noche justo en medio del infinito mar. Ella quien se dispuso a sentarse a disfrutar de la vista de sus amigos reír, no se percató de la inquisidora mirada de Brief.

-Has cambiado-Dijo, para luego sorprenderla- Panny-.

-Supongo que las personas lo hacen a diario-.

-No, Pan-dijo acercándose para sentarse a su lado- La vida, te hace cambiar. ¿Qué te hizo la vida, pan?-.

-¿La vida?, la vida me ha hecho lo mismo que le ha hecho a todos-.

-No, eso no es cierto-.

-¿Por qué la vida tendría un trato especial conmigo?-.

-No lo puede evitar, yo solo te vi partir, me quede en intento Pan-.

-No te logro entender-.

-Creme, me sentí morir-dijo- Te vas solo porque si-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo- No me has querido-.

-Decir que no te amaba, no es cierto Pan-.

Esa declaración le entro de golpe. No respondió aquello. No podía.

-Pero un día te marchaste de aquí, de tu tierra, de la mía. De mí, Pan-.

-Ya no queda nada, Trunks-.

-¿Quedar?-Dijo- No comprendo aquello-.

-¿Cómo descubriste que amabas a Marron?-.

Y esta vez fue la hora de sorprenderse de él. ¿Amar? ¿Amar a Marron? No estaba seguro. Esquivo la mirada curiosa de Son, tampoco comprendía la pregunta. Se giró con seguridad a encararla.

-Aun no lo descubro-dijo-Creo que eso es lo importante-.

-Y si aún no lo descubres, ¿Por qué esta con ella?-.

Otra. Otra daga. Pan, solo intentaba sacarlo de sí. Y sonrió al recordar lo terca que siempre había sido, y por lo visto seria.

-Estoy con ella. Porque me hace sentir diferente-.

-¿Diferente?-contesto- No es cierto. ¿Esta es la única mujer que te ha hecho diferente?-

-No, no es la primera. Pero juraría que si espero que sea la última-.

'_La ultima' _y con ello Son tuvo. El análisis estaba completo. Trunks si quería a Marron, y se sentía en deuda con la antigua Pan. Pero trozos de la antigua Pan aun Vivian, aun Vivian los que se aferraban a su amor por él. Y si de algo estaba segura, es que nadie, en ningún infinito ni en ningún infierno, podría mar tanto a alguien como ella amaba a Brief.

-Oh vaya, que la quieres-.

El cayó de inmediato. No tenía una respuesta correcta, o por lo menos no una concreta. No lo sabía, aun no. Pero estaba seguro de que tal vez, esa sería la única manera de dar olvidado ese viejo amor del que estaba cansado.

-Estoy cansado de '_ese'_ maldito viejo amor-dijo el- Entonces sí. Quiero a Marron-.

Y cada vez más le golpeaba el alma, de forma tan directa y vana. ¿Ese? ¿Maldito viejo amor?

-Quiero respirar por una vez-dijo el- Pero créeme, nunca olvidare a ese maldito viejo amor. Ese que me trae cansado desde siempre-.

-¿Tan imposible es?-.

-Y ahora más que nunca-.

Se callaron inmeditamente.

-No es cierto, Trunks-.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu siempre ganas, tu siempre tienes lo que qui..

-Esta vez la vida me ha dado algo diferente-.

Otra vez silencio.

Y de pronto, On'children lleno esa noche.

'_Pass me that lovely little gun'_

Él se le Adelanto a la jugada, tomo su mano y se levantó.

'_Of your broken little hearts'_

El baile se tornó tan lento como era, con movimientos ligero, propios del aire que anadeaba. A ella se le helo la piel al sentir la fuerte mano de el en su pequeña y estrecha cintura. Y con mucha comodidad, como si se tratase de lo más comido de la vida, bailaron, dieron vueltas, rieron.

'_O children _

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice _

_Children _

_Rejoice, rejoice'_

Y termino. Se acabó. Porque siempre era así con ellos, iniciaban con el temor de terminar

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. BUSCANDO YO EL OLVIDO

**LA BATALLA DE MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 6**

***Buscando yo el olvido***

**S**e sentía en deuda con la vida o con el destino. No lo sabía. La siempre sincera vida, le dijo en el fuego que se metía, bueno, la vida siempre le dio señales de lo imposible. Y eso pensaba mientras bajaba las maletas y las cruzaba a su auto después de su tiempo en yate de la C.C. El tiempo se les acabo y cada uno por su lado siguió.

-Hay problemas-Dijo su Tío Goten acercándose a su auto-.

-¿Ha?-dijo confundida-.

-¡Tan oxidada estas!-dijo el- El gran Ki, ¿acaso no lo sientes?-.

-Espera-dijo para concentrarse-Mierda-.

-Son caso tres, creo-.

-NO, son cerca de seis-dijo esta vez Thaliana acercándose- Dos al sur, tres al norte y uno en la ciudad-.

-Es cierto-.

-Iremos a dejar el auto en casa, después nos iremos volando hasta KameHouse, de seguro están ahí-dijo Goten.

-Porque no simplemente vamos en auto hasta la playa, después volamos desde ahí a KameHouse-Dijo Pan.

-Mejor-.

El trayecto fue muy rápido, al parecer todos coincidieron en el mismo lugar, los guerreros Z, estaban al tanto de casi todo, a excepción de la cantidad de Personas o lo que fuese. Por alguna razón Thaliana era increíblemente sensible al respecto, no se dijo mucho, pero algo estaba más que asegurado, si eran amenaza, ellos no tardarían en intervenir.

Se sentó con pesadez sobre el sillón, se acomodó el cabello en una coleta alta y ajusto la chamarra café, los chicos hablan de estrategias, ella solo los observa en desconcierto y no se atreve a opinar algo.

-¡Hola!-dijo esta vez Bulma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, miro a la mujer con alegría, le habían llegado los años, pero seguía siendo muy bella- Pan, querida-.

-¡Hola!-dijo Ella con la mano como ayuda-.

-Cuéntame, cariño ¿Cómo te ha ido?-.

-Bien. Bueno es todo muy monótono pero bien al fin y al cabo, esta todo como debería estar-dijo esta vez mirando en segundo plano, donde Trunks le atravesaba el alma con la mirada azul profundo en ella, decidió no perder la cordura y ejerció valentía en verle sin más, él estaba aún rincón junto con Ubb que le hablaba hasta los codos de quien sabe qué. Pero al fin y al cabo, nunca podría contra el por más fuerte que ella fuese, rompió el contacto en cosa de nada, miro a Bulma quien habla de algo que no comprendía y se limitó a asentir y sonreír a todo.

Por otro lado, el parecía no querer alejar la mirada, ni siquiera cuando ella salió de apure acomodase los jeans y saliendo a volar tras su auto en la playa. A lo cual él le siguió si medida.

-¿Esta bien?-Le dijo justo cuando pisaba arena.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estaría mal?-.

-Convénceme de lo contrario-.

-Trunks-dijo ella en deje, se pasó las manos sobre las caderas y miro a los lados con desespero. Brief camino con suavidad hasta llegara menos de dos pasos de ella, por un momento quiso ignorarlo, no pudo en realidad. Agarro la chamarra y la estiro, era todo muy incómodo hasta para ella. Los tiempos habían cambiado, ella había cambiado y el, el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada-.

-Bueno…Yo…- Se quedó con las palabras en la garganta. Y ambos se dirigieron a ver a lo lejos, la luz. Fuego. Muy Brillante. Mucho ruido. Ella se quedó petrificada mirando al oriente en deje. La ciudad. Los Ki. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y miro a Trunks aterrorizada, este la miraba con la misma preocupación. El no dijo nada, solo le hizo su ya conocida seña con la cabeza, y juntos se elevaron por el cielo.

.

.

El llegar solo le ayudo a desesperarla más, miro con mucha rabia el lugar en llamas, los edificios en caída plena, las mujeres llorando, niños en grito y dolor. Y quiso buscar apoyo en Trunks a su lado, este solo frunció el ceño y camino lentamente por el lugar. El resto de su familia no tardó en llegar, al parecer algo más que un vano incendio ocurría, todos los guerreros llegaron en plena tensión cerrándose en un círculo alrededor. Era la única chica de lugar, pero se sentía desorientada.

Dos figuras masculinas se posaron a lo alto de un edificio en llamas, el calor, el humo del lugar, el bullicio, la rabia todo, no pensaba con claridad, pero sentía lo grande del poder. Todos miraban al mismo lado como si se tratase de una plaga por tratar.

Y empezaron con los disparos de poder.

Lo esquivo, voló sobre la penumbra de la noche, miro hacia el suelo y vio la altura de los presuntos villanos del momento. Eran exageradamente altos, observo como derrumbaban a los guerreros y se preguntó de dónde venían, la explosiones no pararon, ocurrieron otras dos a lo lejos. Voló dispuesta atacar a los del centro se encontró con otros dos igual de grande. No tuvo más remedio que golpearlos, el combate era demasiado inequitativo, ella apenas y podía resistir la cantidad de golpes certeros.

Hubo un momento, no recordó cual, pero la lanzo bien lejos el otro, si uno ya era difícil ahora dos eran casi un martirio. Se levantó con demasiada pesadez, para cuando subió la mirada, vio la centellante luz llegarle.

Y ahí estaba el.

De nuevo.

El. Con los brazos extendidos para resistir el golpe. Se sintió igual de débil, que cuando era niña, pero aun así, se levantó dispuesta dispuesta a decirle que ella misma era capaz de defenderse.

Eso no paso. El Cayo de rodillas. Y como si se tratase de lo de siempre, corrió y se puso a su altura.

-Vamos Trunks-dijo tomándole un brazo para tratar de echarse a volar con él. Este la miro levanto su brazo y lo extendió. Ella le sonrió, pero no sabía que intenten taba hacer, el disparo a su frente, Pan inmediatamente separo su mirada, le dio la espalda a Trunks y los vio acercarse.

-Son Androides-Le dijo el levantándose por fin- Pero estoy seguro que más que mejorados-.

-Tienen mucha fuerza, aunque lo de que eran no lo sabía-Le dijo ella girándose a verlo.

-Eres muy atrevida-Le dijo en tono de regaño. Son frunció el ceño, intento quitarle importancia y dejo de verlo- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué acaso no piensas en consecuencias?-.

-¿Son importantes?-.

Él se dirigió a golpear el de la izquierda, ella no se quedó a esperar, golpeo al de la derecha, y empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pues que te digo. Si quieres vivir. Entonces sí, son muy importantes las consecuencias-dijo el mientras lanzaba poder. Ella no le contesto, intentaba luchar pero el enemigo era demasiado poderoso, eran callados y efectivos, quería saber todo. De donde provenían, su lado curioso se levantó.

Pero todo paso muy rápido para verse.

Le dio un golpe que la mando lejos. Y esta vez por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz de levantarse. Aun así lo hizo, pero esta vez, no volvió a l campo de batalla.

El, llego la tomo de la cintura, le agarro su mano y la miro. Echándose a volar por el oscuro cielo.

Les podría decir que esa noche, los guerreros Z no tuvieron de otra que escapar, ni el gran Goku o el príncipe de los Saiyajin pudo soportar el golpe enemigo. Suena irónico pero es cierto.

**Continuara…**


End file.
